fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miriel
Miriel (ミリエル Mirieru, Myriel in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yurika Aizawa.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara10.html In the English version she is voiced by Tara Platt. Profile Miriel is a member of Chrom's Shepherds. She is a perfectionist, is harsh towards people who act thoughtlessly, and gets annoyed when things are not organized. She is curious and keen to research. She is the mother of Laurent. She is the person with the most personal possessions in the army. Her birthday is February 12th. After the war, Miriel continued her studies, often disappearing for days upon her latest discoveries. In her final years, her research cumulated with an invention of extreme import. Her supports reveal that she tries to rationalize, justify, or solve just about anything with science. Her support with Kellam has her trying to find a logical explanation as to how he is able to appear and disappear at random. Her support with Lon'qu reveals that she is a bit absentminded and careless when she is lost in her research, and he ends up saving her life a couple times because of this. When she learns that he has an aversion to women, Miriel tries to devise multiple ways to figure out why Lon'qu is afraid of them, one of which involving placing statues of naked women inside Lon'qu's tent. In her support with Henry, she wishes to learn about how to curse another person, and asks him to demonstrate cursing to her for scientific research. When Henry reveals that he wants to create a curse that can create babies without the need for pregnancy, she tries to assist him in the creation of such a curse, which ends up in failure. Her support with Frederick leaves her fascinated by the way Frederick can block a sword with simply his bare hand, and requests him to teach her some of his techniques. Later on, she realizes that, despite her long service as one of the Shepherds, she does not feel a sense of friendship towards any of them, and Frederick agrees to be her friend. In Game Base Stats |Mage |1 |18 |0 |6+2 |5 |7 |6 |3 |4 |5 | Magic +2 | Tome - E | Fire Iron Axe |} Growth Rates |70% |15% |60% |60% |60% |50% |25% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Sully *Cherche *The Avatar (Female) *Laurent *Morgan (Only if Miriel is her mother) Class Sets *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Miriel is a very capable Mage unit and the first one recruited in the game save the Avatar. Her Magic, Speed, and Skill grow very steady making her able to deal more damage, launch more attacks, and even critical better. Miriel will need to avoid as much strength based damage as her defense growths are low, though with her speed and skill, Miriel should not struggle much. Compared to the other mage of the parent generation, Ricken, Miriel is magically stronger and has better growth rates in Skill, Speed, and Resistance. As a Sage, Miriel gains the ability to use staves. Miriel's high magic stat (second only to Emmeryn) in this class makes her a much more potent healer than both Lissa and Maribelle in any of their stave wielding classes and also makes her an incredible magic unit. Tomefaire will strengthen her already high magic when she uses her tomes. As a Dark Knight Miriel's low strength makes her the weakest when equipped with a sword out of all potential Dark Knights. However, with her high magic stat and heavy usage of Tomes in nearly all other classes, Miriel is one of the best magic Dark Knights. With her high magic and the tendency for enemies to have low Resistance, Lifetaker is a great skill for her to have in case she takes a few hits and has a higher recovery percentage than Renewal. Reclassing Miriel's two reclassing options are the Troubadour and Dark Mage lines. Both serve well with Miriel's high magic stats and modest speed and skill. As a Troubadour, Miriel's stat growths are slightly better than Maribelle's in nearly all stats, save Luck and Resistance. However, she will face the same low defense problems that Maribelle has. As a Valkyrie, her defenses still hinder her slightly. However, Miriel should be fine with her high skill and speed, and now the ability to use her tomes again. Dual Support+ gives her or her partner a good boost in Pair Up situations and works wonders with her Husband, boosting their S-Support bonuses. As a War Cleric, Miriel's caps will balance off, though most likely, strength and defense will be low. Miriel will have trouble killing enemies with this hinderance, however with proper Axe training or two Arms Scrolls Miriel can utilize Bolt Axes to rectify this problem. Renewal is a great skill for her to have after a bad enemy turn and will always activate at the start of the players turn. Stacked on Lifetaker Miriel can recover a massive 80% of her health in one turn. As a Dark Mage, Miriel gains only one new promotion; Sorcerer. Miriel can keep pace with Henry and Tharja, the other two Dark Mages. Her magic growth is the same as Tharja and her speed is the same as Henry, although her defense growths are lower than both of theirs. Most of her other stats will be between the two, making her the median Dark Mage/Sorcerer unit. As a Sorcerer, Miriel can learn Vengeance, her only attack skill. Given her high skill, Miriel can activate this often and with a few well placed physical hits, Miriel's damage output can reach dangerous levels. Tomebreaker can make her an anti-mage unit, allowing her to avoid magic while piling damage on them. Quotes Event Tile *"Did someone misplace this? People ought properly secure their possessions..." (item) Relationship Event Tile Asking *"Would you pair up with me? Fighting in teams increases our probability of success." (team up) Replying *"Aptly put! Teaming up ameliorates our chances of success....Very well, I am yours." (team up) *"I primarily read....And I put every book back exactly where I found it." (free time) *"No. ...I'm sorry, but could you straighten your clothes? They're not even." (happy) Level Up *"Never sate yourself with middling returns!" (6-7 stats up) *"I am a staunch believer in amelioration." (4-5 stats up) *"Propitious growth, if I may say so." (2-3 stats up) *"Someone must maintain the status quo." (0-1 stat up) *"Alas, I fear the glass ceiling is Miriel-proof." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"What a fascinating way to acquire new trades..." Armory *"Would a modicum of frugality hurt now and then?" (buying) *"A scholar once said: if you thirst for gold, liquidize." (selling) *"May I watch? I find this whole process fascinating." (forging) Barracks *"A very happy birthday to you, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"I'll take notes from here." *"Hmm... What now?" *"Formulate a plan." *"Enlighten me." *"Divide and conquer." *"You must persevere." *"Apply yourself." *"So rudimentary." Dual Strike *"Oh if I must." *"Here! Imbecile." *"Anon from me." Dual Guard *"Have you no acumen?" *"Beware!" Defeated enemy *"Asinine knave!" *"The predicted outcome!" *"Hmph." *"Ugh..." *"Well, I feel edified." Critical *"Begone, foul miscreation! " *"Your demise is nigh!" *"Desist at once!" *"Rebarbative fool!" Partner defeats the enemy *"Very gracious of you." *"My gratitude." When Healed *"Why, thank you!" Death/Retreat Etymology Miriel is likely a variant of the name "Muriel", which is is a variant the Irish name "Muirgel", meaning "bright sea". http://www.behindthename.com/name/muriel Trivia *Miriel shares her English voice actress, Tara Platt, with Flavia. *Miriel's official artwork depicts her wielding a Fire Tome. Gallery File:Miriel.jpg|Miriel's portrait in Awakening. File:miriel confession.jpg|Miriel confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:miriel confession 2.jpg|The second part of Miriel's confession. File:Mirielconfession.jpg|Miriel's full confession. File:Mirielconcept.jpg|Concept art of Miriel. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters